Uma Vida Escolar Nada Comum
by Little-Fairy-In-A-Bottle
Summary: Um infeliz acidente impossibilitou centenas de alunos de ingressarem em sua escola, às vésperas do início da aulas. Longe de casa e sem outra opção, foi-lhes permitida a entrada na escola onde nenhuma outra pessoa de fora jamais pisou: a misteriosa Sekai W Gakuen. Será que os novos alunos se darão bem com os que já estão por lá? Qualquer coisa pode acontecer...
1. Sekai W Gakuen

Capítulo 1 – Sekai W Gakuen[1] – Elisa Thompson

Se eu já achava que meu primeiro dia no Ensino Médio ia ser completamente diferente de tudo o que eu já havia vivido, agora eu tinha certeza.

Tudo começou naquele domingo de abril, quando eu e outras centenas de alunos fomos barrados nos portões de nossa futura escola, a World Academy[2]. A World Academy foi construída em uma ilha meio "terra de ninguém", e abriga alunos do mundo inteiro, no estilo internato. Ou melhor, abrigava. Porque os portões foram as únicas coisas que sobraram após o incêndio que devastou toda e qualquer construção para além dele.

Assim, como nós não podíamos ser simplesmente mandados de volta para casa sem mais nem menos, nosso diretor conseguiu que fossemos todos transferidos para a maior rival de nossa ex-futura escola: a Sekai W Gakuen, uma escola excêntrica nos mesmos moldes da World. Digo excêntrica porque, bem, quem constrói uma escola enorme para apenas 194 alunos?

Nós não entendíamos o porquê do restrito número de alunos, nem por que eles se inicialmente se recusaram a nos aceitar, até que tudo nos fosse esclarecido na cerimônia de abertura. Os 194 alunos eram, na verdade, a personificação dos 194 países do mundo – por mais estranho que isso possa soar. Por que eles precisariam ir para uma escola, eu não faço a menor ideia.

A escola inteira tem um funcionamento meio esquisito, para ser sincera. As classes eram separadas por continente, mais ou menos como a divisão das salas por médias nos colégios normais. Se bem que deve ter aumentado o número de turmas agora... Além disso, cada aluno teria possibilidade de adequar sua grade com matérias condizentes com seus gostos, ou de seus países, incluindo aulas de sua língua nativa. Todas as aulas são ministradas em inglês, para a minha grande sorte como britânica, mas há uma atmosfera um tanto quanto japonesa dentro dessa escola...

Estava encarando a placa recém-colocada na porta para a qual me mandaram, no segundo andar do dormitório feminino. Ela indicava o nome das três pessoas que dividiriam os quartos. Normalmente, as meninas não dividiriam quartos, visto que não tinham tantas garotas assim, mas agora a coisa mudou de figura.

"Elisa Thompson" era o primeiro nome. Essa seria eu. 15 anos, nascida em Londres, Inglaterra. Cabelos castanhos escuros e longos, olhos verdes, nada que valha a pena descrever na minha fisionomia. Uma típica dama londrina. Minhas notas altas me jogaram na classe Ásia 1. Estereótipo ou não, as classes dos asiáticos seriam o equivalente às classes dos gênios.

O segundo nome na lista era "Sachiko Kurogawa". Não fazia ideia de quem ela era, mas eu podia ao menos suspeitar que fosse japonesa. O terceiro nome... Liechtenstein. Um país. Eu ainda não acredito nisso.

- Er... Com licença... Esse quarto é meu e eu, bem... Tudo bem se eu entrar?

A dona da voz era uma menina delicada, com cabelos loiros e muito curtos, um pouco baixinha, por sinal, com olhos verdes. Enfeitando seu cabelo, havia uma fita azul formando um laço. Ela usava o mesmo uniforme que eu: uma blusa branca escondida por um colete branco e um blazer azul escuro, uma saia xadrez carmesim (que, para meu eterno desgosto, ia até quase as costelas e possuía dois suspensórios com o mesmo padrão de tecido, mas que graças a deus era coberto pelo suéter), meias longas azuis, um sapato marrom e uma gravata verde. Pode parecer uma combinação de cores estranha, mas até que ficou visualmente bonito.

- Acontece que esse quarto também é meu – eu disse, sorrindo. Apontei para a placa. – Qual delas é você?

- Meu nome é Liechtenstein, muito prazer em conhecê-la. – Bastante formal, essa Liechtenstein...

- Eu sou Elisa, muito prazer.

Liechtenstein olhou para a placa antes de continuar a conversa.

- Thompson-san[3], seja bem-vinda a Sekai W Gakuen – ela se curvou em uma breve reverência enquanto falava.

- Você pode me chamar de Elisa, eu não me importo.

Acho que eu não deveria ter dito isso. Liechtenstein ficou vermelha e começou a gaguejar.

- M-mas...! Nós acabamos de nos conhecer, eu não...! Das ist peinlich[4]...

Para evitar mais constrangimento, eu abri a porta de nosso dormitório e fiz com que ela entrasse também. O quarto era lindo: três camas com três criados-mudos, três cômodas, cada um dos conjuntos encostado em um canto diferente. No centro, três poltronas refinadas com uma mesa de centro, sobre um tapete felpudo. No canto em que não havia cama, havia uma porta que deve levar a um banheiro particular. O quarto inteiro era enfeitado com lindas obras de arte e bibelôs e uma janela com vista para o jardim de entrada do dormitório. Até pensei em deixar Liechtenstein escolher a cama primeiro, mas depois da confusão na entrada eu simplesmente me joguei em uma delas. Minha cama seria a do lado direito da porta, enquanto Liechtenstein ficou com a cama à esquerda da janela. Parece que a cama no lado direito da janela vai ficar para a Sachiko.

- Konbanwa[5], companheiras de quarto!

A garota que obviamente era Sachiko estava parada na porta. Tinha cabelos bastante longos, de um preto incrivelmente escuro. Seus olhos eram castanho escuro, e tinha seios tão grandes que deixaram as não avantajadas Elisa e Liechtenstein se sentindo péssimas. Assim como nós, ela usava o uniforme completo. Apresentamo-nos brevemente e fomos dormir, ansiosas pelo dia seguinte, o primeiro dia de aula oficial.

* * *

O café da manhã foi simplesmente incrível. Saber que eu poderia escolher um prato da culinária de qualquer país do mundo – não importava o quê, eles prometiam fazer na hora! – era muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar para essa escola. Meu primeiro horário na classe Ásia 1 era matemática, juntamente com Sachiko. Sachiko era, como diriam em sua terra, uma genki girl[6]. Sempre agitada, eu nem seria capaz de garantir que ela fizesse parte dos gênios.

Na nossa mesa, além de nós duas e Liechtenstein, estavam mais duas amigas desta: Seychelles e Hungria. Seychelles tinha os cabelos castanhos presos por dois laços vermelhos, um de cada lado. Seus olhos eram castanhos, como seu cabelo, e sua pele era meio morena. Já Hungria tinha cabelos ondulados e compridos, de cor castanho claro. Seus olhos eram verdes, combinando com a presilha laranja que prendia sua franja. Seychelles usava o uniforme completo, mas Hungria não usava o blazer. Não consegui identificar muito bem suas personalidades, mas creio que logo as conhecerei melhor. Como Liechtenstein e Hungria eram da classe Europa 2, e Seychelles da África 1, nós nos despedimos na mesa do café.

- Sachiko, se importa de ir na frente? Eu vou me servir de uma xícara de chá antes de ir.

- Ii wa yo[7], tudo bem, Elisa-chan[8]! – Diferente de Liechtenstein, ela não via problema algum em me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – Não vá se atrasar, ne[9]!

Assenti com a cabeça e fui em direção à mesa onde estava o chá. Fiquei encantada com a xícara de porcelana com flores rosas pintadas, e devo ter perdido o foco encarando-a, porque quando me dei conta tinha alguém atrás de mim.

- Se não vai se servir, sai daí.

O rapaz que falara era loiro, com olhos verdes e sobrancelhas tão grandes que me deram medo. Ele usava o uniforme masculino, que era mais ou menos igual ao feminino, apenas trocando a saia por uma calça xadrez azul. O colete dele era azul, mais escuro que o blazer. Para ser sincera, essa escola tinha uma gama de opções de uniforme bastante grande. Podíamos optar por coletes azuis ou brancos (para as meninas), ou então beges (para os meninos). Além disso, havia suéteres das mesmas cores. Segundo Seychelles, até o ano passado, a classe África usava um uniforme cáqui com gravata ou lenço vermelho, mas ele foi abolido por gerar preconceito com os africanos. Quem diria, até aqui...

- Que jeito mais rude de falar com uma dama – retruquei.

- Dama? Quer dizer uma lady[10], ou uma senhora velha e acabada?

- Quem usa dama com esse sentido? Só se for alguém como você – eu disse, enquanto me servia de chá preto.

- Um cavalheiro como eu não fala esse tipo de coisa.

- Cavalheiro? Onde? Porque, até onde eu sei, foi justamente _você_ quem disse isso.

- Ora! Idiota! É por essas e outras que não deveriam ter deixado vocês virem pra nossa escola!

- Cavalheirismo zero... – Tomei um gole do meu chá. – Espere um pouco, você disse _nossa_ escola? Que país sem cultura é você?

- Tsc! – ele grunhiu. – Sem cultura é o país de onde você veio, que não consegue nem ao menos reconhecer um autêntico cavalheiro. Eu só vou dizer uma vez, então trate de lembrar. Meu nome é Inglaterra, mas, para você, é Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte.

Eu não sabia se eu chorava pelo fato de meu país natal ser um grosso com taturanas no rosto, ou se eu ria pelo fato de que ele havia acabado de chamar a si mesmo de sem cultura.

- Você devia pensar antes de sair acusando o país dos outros. Afinal, meu país é você. Ou melhor, a Inglaterra. Mas a Inglaterra é você. Ah, sei lá.

- V-você? – ele entrou em estado de choque. – Não, eu me recuso a acreditar que você é britânica!

- Hello[11], Inglaterra! Fazendo amigos novos?

Um outro rapaz apareceu de repente e colocou um braço nos ombros de Inglaterra. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e se parecia bastante com o Inglaterra, tirando as sobrancelhas ridículas, e de óculos. Ao invés do blazer azul, usava um casaco marrom, seu blazer era meio acinzentado e sua gravata, cinza azulada. Qual o problema dele com o uniforme?

- Não enche, América! Nem em um milhão de anos essa aí vai ser minha amiga!

América? Tipo, Estados Unidos da América? Ah, isso explica a semelhança entre eles.

- Então, quem ela é?

- Alguém que não me deixa tomar chá.

- Meu nome é Elisa Thompson. – Olhei fixamente para o América, evitando qualquer contato com o Inglaterra. – Muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu, Elisa! Sou América, o herói dessa escola, não, desse mundo!

- Divirtam-se os dois idiotas. Eu vou para minha sala. – Ele ia dar meia-volta, mas parou de repente e virou-se novamente. – Não me diga que você vai estar na mesma classe que eu?

- Mas é claro que não. – Sorri e me empertiguei. – Estou na classe Ásia 1. É uma das classes dos gênios, não é?

Inglaterra conteve seu acesso de raiva e saiu pisando duro.

- As classes Ásia podem ser as dos gênios, mas só a classe América 3 tem um herói, and that's me[12]! Viu, até o meu nome combina com o nome da classe, porque, é claro, eu sou o leader[13]!

Deixei o América se vangloriando sozinho e me dirigi à minha primeira aula.

* * *

[1] Sekai W Gakuen (世界W学園): "Academia W Mundo", em japonês. Escola criada pelo saudosíssimo Hidekazu Himaruya para Hetalia. O W, provavelmente, significa "World" ("mundo", em inglês).

[2] World Academy: "Academia Mundial", em inglês. O nome foi escolhido como jogo de palavras com o nome da escola acima.

[3] -san (さん): honorífico japonês que indica certo respeito ou, ao menos, falta de intimidade.

[4] Das ist peinlich: "isso é embaraçoso", em alemão.

[5] Konbanwa (こんばんわ): "boa noite", em japonês.

[6] Genki girl (元気ガール): termo japonês que indica uma garota sempre animada, com energia de sobra e faltando um pouco de bom senso, às vezes.

[7] Ii wa yo (いいわよ): "tudo bem", em japonês, com certa ênfase de que tudo está realmente bem.

[8] -chan (ちゃん): honorífico japonês que indica muita intimidade. Usado geralmente para mulheres ou crianças, não importando o gênero.

[9] Ne (ね): Típica partícula de ênfase japonesa. Dizem que, quando os portugueses foram ao Japão, a única coisa que estes entendiam da conversa era o ocasional "né", que veio a fixar-se na língua japonesa.

[10] Lady: "dama", em inglês. Lady, na verdade, pode tanto indicar a contraparte feminina do cavalheiro (e por consequência, do sir) quanto à do lorde. Além disso, antigamente, podia ser usado como substituto para senhorita ou senhora.

[11] Hello: "olá", em inglês. Também pode significar alô, tanto ao telefone quanto cumprimento.

[12] And that's me: "e esse sou eu", em inglês.

[13] Leader: "líder", em inglês.


	2. Classe Ásia 1

Capítulo 2 – Classe Ásia 1 – Sachiko Kurogawa

Antes da aula de matemática, tivemos nossa homeroom class[1]. Era de se esperar que um do professores responsáveis pelas classes dos gênios seria o de matemática! O Watt-sensei[2] é um típico alemão estereotipado: loiro de olhos azuis, mais encorpado do que o normal para um professor de matemática comum... Aposto que ele tem uma identidade secreta! Watt-sensei usa um terno marrom, com uma camisa branca e gravata preta. Tentando não parecer suspeito... Superhero[3], com certeza!

Eu me sentei na segunda carteira da fila mais próxima da janela. Quando finalmente Elisa-chan chegou, fiz sinal para ela se sentar na carteira ao meu lado, mas ela me ignorou completamente e se sentou na cadeira na minha frente. Hidoi[4]!

- Por que você não sentou do meu lado, Elisa-chan?! – eu disse, meio emburrada.

- Porque eu me recuso a sentar atrás de alguém, Sachiko. Sempre tem alguém maior que você que insiste em sentar justo na sua frente. – Suspirou. – Além disso, eu gosto de sentar na primeira fila.

A homeroom class consistiu basicamente em organizar a sala e apresentações. Ao que parece, todos os "países" já se conheciam previamente, pelo jeito com que eles estavam conversando antes da aula. Descobri que o garoto sentado ao lado da Elisa-chan é o Japão. Ele tem cabelos negros, um pouco mais compridos do que o corte masculino normal, e seus olhos eram castanhos. Ele usava o uniforme completo e, pelo jeito com que se apresentou, é formal ao extremo. Atrás dele, do meu lado, está o China. Seu longo cabelo castanho escuro estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Seus olhos também eram castanhos. Diferentemente do Japão, China não usava o blazer, apenas o suéter bege, nem a gravata, além do fato de sua blusa ser de um modelo tipicamente chinês. Oh, aquilo no seu colo é um panda? Kawaii[5]!

Para ser sincera, eu só prestei atenção na apresentação de quem estava no meu campo de visão. É um saco ter que virar para ver quem está falando, então eu apenas me deitei sobre a minha carteira.

Após a aula de matemática, nossa próxima aula seria de química. Recolhi as minhas coisas de cima da mesa, joguei dentro da minha mochila azul padrão da escola, e me levantei. Ou melhor, tentei. Quando fui dar um passo para fora do meu lugar, meu pé se prendeu no espaço entre a mesa e a cadeira, e eu caí no chão. Para completar a desgraça, quando eu estava tentando me levantar, alguém pisou nas minhas costas e eu voltei para o chão.

- Aiyaa[6]! Tudo bem, aru[7]?

- Se você sair de cima dela, ela vai poder te responder, China.

- Aiyaa!

Dito isso, China-kun[8] tirou o pé das minhas costas e me ajudou a me levantar. Percebi que ele havia colocado o panda-chan em um cesto de bambu nas costas. De pé ao lado dele, encarando-o com os braços cruzados, estava Elisa-chan.

Enquanto China-kun se desculpava sem jeito, Japão-kun apareceu do lado de Elisa-chan e se curvou em 90º perfeitamente.

- Por favor, Kurogawa-san, perdoe a irresponsabilidade do China-san.

- Ei, Japão, você não precisa pedir desculpas por mim, aru!

- Ah, é que... Sabe... Eu vi você com problemas para se desculpar e então eu... Sabe... – Japão-kun, que havia se endireitado, estava com o rosto completamente vermelho. Ele voltou a se curvar. – Minhas sinceras desculpas.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Japão-kun! – eu abanei a mão, como quem diz "deixe isso pra lá". – Ah, sabia? Eu sou japonesa! – Dei o meu melhor sorriso. – É um prazer conhecer a minha própria nação!

- Que bom que ao menos uma de nós pode dizer isso, Sachiko... – disse Elisa-chan. Japão-kun ficou vermelho de novo.

- Ah, é mesmo? O prazer é todo meu. Eu acho.

- Vamos, Sachiko, não precisa deixar o Japão sem graça. – Elisa-chan me puxou pelo braço, me afastando do China-kun e do Japão-kun. – A propósito, vocês sabem onde fica a sala de química?

- Claro, aru! Vocês querem vir com a gente? Podemos sentar os quatro juntos, aru!

- Qual é a desse "aru", afinal? – perguntou Elisa-chan, meio irritada. Eu, particularmente, acho kawaii!

- Ótima ideia! Saa[9], vamos! Vamos!

Comecei a arrastar Elisa-chan sala afora, mas ela se desvencilhou do meu braço e fez sinal para que esperássemos nossos guias.

* * *

Depois da aula de química, seguiu-se uma aula de biologia, e então era hora do almoço. China-kun e Japão-kun se separaram de nós no refeitório e foram procurar seus próprios colegas, enquanto Elisa-chan e eu fomos atrás de Liechten-chan.

- Ah, lá está ela. Liechten-chan! Aqui! – balancei os braços freneticamente. Quando percebi que ela não viria até nós, puxei Elisa-chan e fui até ela eu mesma.

- Oh, desculpe, Liechtenstein, nós não sabíamos que você estava acompanhada... – disse Elisa-chan, envergonhada.

- Quem são elas, Liechten?

- N-não entendam mal! N-não é nada do que vocês estão pensando! Ele é meu irmão! – Liechten-chan respirou fundo. – Nii-sama[10], essas são minhas colegas de quarto, Elisa Thompson-san e Sachiko Kurogawa-san. E esse é meu irmão, Suíça-nii-sama.

- Irmão? Países têm irmão e coisas do tipo? – perguntou Elisa-chan.

- Nii-sama não é meu irmão de sangue. Ele apenas me acolheu quando eu estava com dificuldades, e eu serei eternamente grata a ele por isso.

- Oh! Que história linda!

- Você se impressiona muito fácil, Sachiko...

Irmãos de sangue ou não, Suíça-kun era muito parecido com Liechten-chan. Cabelos loiros no mesmo comprimento dos de Liechten-chan, olhos verdes, um pouco mais alto do que ela. Não usava o blazer do uniforme, apenas o suéter bege. Se não fosse por esse detalhe, e pela fita de Liechten-chan, talvez não conseguisse diferenciá-los de longe...

- Então vocês são conhecidas da Liechten? Por favor, tornem-se boas amigas para minha Liechten.

- Nii-sama! Você não precisa dizer isso para todas as pessoas que eu encontro...

- Você também, Liechten, torne-se uma boa amiga para elas.

- Nii-sama!

Nós quatro nos sentamos em uma mesa próxima. Peguei na minha bolsa o bentou[11] que eu fiz para mim hoje de manhã, na cozinha do dormitório. Dá pra acreditar que a gente tem uma cozinha pra gente? Se bem que eu acho que os ingredientes devem ficar por nossa conta...

- Hã? Sachiko, de onde você tirou uma marmita pronta? – Elisa-chan olhou para o outro lado da mesa. – Liechtenstein e Suíça também? Espera, eu sou a única que não tem o próprio lanche?

- Bom, eu mesma fiz o meu bentou... E o do nii-sama também...

- Ah, por isso vocês duas não estavam mais no quarto quando eu acordei? Por que vocês não me avisaram?!

Elisa saiu pisando duro, em direção à cantina.

- Wah, isso é um coelho de cenoura no bentou do Suíça-kun? Nee[12], Liechten-chan, você tem que me ensinar a fazer um desses!

* * *

[1] Homeroom class: basicamente, uma preparação para o dia de aula. É nessa aula que são transmitidos recados, são escolhidos os representantes, feita a chamada e também o acompanhamento dos alunos.

[2] Sensei (先生): "professor", em japonês. Pode ser usado como substantivo ou como honorífico.

[3] Superhero: "super-herói", em inglês.

[4] Hidoi (酷い): "terrível", em japonês. Como expressão, poderia ser traduzido como "isso foi maldade" ou "você é terrível". Ah, as expressões japonesas.

[5] Kawaii (可愛い): "fofo", em japonês. Como expressão, poderia ser traduzido como "que fofo".

[6] Aiyaa: exclamação típica da personagem China. Provavelmente escolhida pelo grande Himaruya por parecer um grito de luta de artes marciais.

[7] Aru: vício de linguagem de chineses quando falam em japonês. Embora essa história esteja em português, tornou-se comum usar esse vício em qualquer outra língua quando se trata da personagem China para os fãs de Hetalia.

[8] -kun (君): honorífico japonês que indica intimidade, mas que também pode ser usado para tratar seus subordinados. Em se tratando de intimidade, é mais usado para homens de todas as idades.

[9] Saa (さぁ): expressão japonesa para incitar o ouvinte a fazer algo. Poderia ser traduzido para "então", mas com certa perda de sentido.

[10] Nii-sama (兄様): nii é uma maneira japonesa pouco formal de se referir ao próprio irmão mais velho. Já sama é o honorífico japonês que demonstra maior respeito. Por favor, Liechtenstein, decida-se se vai respeitar o irmão ou não.

[11] Bentou (弁当): também chamado de obentou (お弁当), é tecnicamente uma refeição japonesa posta dentro de uma embalagem, popularmente conhecido como marmita (mas com diferenças quilométricas quanto à alimentação e organização...).

[12] Nee (ねぇ): expressão japonesa usada para chamar a atenção do ouvinte. Equivaleria a um "ei".


	3. Reencontro

Capítulo 3 – Reencontro – Elisa Thompson

A contragosto, me dirigi até a cantina para comprar meu almoço. Tudo bem que eu não sou uma ótima cozinheira, mas ao menos eu teria ficado preparada para isso!

A fila estava bastante longa. Ao menos eu não era a única desavisada. Estava esperando pacientemente minha vez, quando uma voz atrás de mim me surpreendeu.

- Elisa! É você, não é?

Encolhi os ombros, de susto e de vergonha, quando percebi que aquela voz escandalosa estava me procurando. Engraçado, os ombros da pessoa na minha frente também se encolheram quando a voz me chamou...

- Ei, Elisa! Tá me ouvindo?

Virei-me e dei de cara com o América parado atrás de mim, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

- América! Veio comprar seu almoço também?

- Claro! Se o almoço não é um hambúrguer, então não é um almoço! – e começou a rir, como se ter uma péssima alimentação fosse engraçado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que-!

A pessoa que começou a falar parou tão de repente quanto começou. Virei-me para trás, e a pessoa na minha frente estava aparentemente tremendo de raiva. Provavelmente, foi ele quem falou.

- Todo o mundo sabe que seus gostos são estranhos, Inglaterra!

- Você nunca reclamou quando comia minha comida! – Inglaterra virou-se, extremamente irritado.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – foi a minha vez de ficar irritada.

- Eu cheguei nessa fila primeiro, idiota!

- Oh, alguém que não se dá bem com o Inglaterra? Qualquer um que odeie esse aí é automaticamente meu aliado! Oh, ainda mais quando se trata de uma garota!

Antes que eu percebesse, havia um loiro esquisito, com cabelo quase na altura dos ombros, um indício de barba e olhos azuis me mandando um beijo. Ele usava o uniforme completo da W Gakuen, mas com o colete azul. Estava começando a suspeitar que muitos desses países não têm muita vontade em seguir à risca o uniforme...

- França! O que você veio fazer aqui? Não bastava essa aí e o América, tinha que aparecer você também?

- A culpa não é minha se apareceram várias garotas por aí... Ainda por cima, garotas lindas...

- Por favor, tire esses olhos pervertidos de cima de mim – eu disse. – Ou eu não vou me responsabilizar pelos estragos que minha mão pode fazer no seu rosto.

- Oh, veja como ela é uma dama educada e delicada...

- A conversa ainda não chegou aí, cavalheiro de araque – eu disse.

- Grr!

Inglaterra entrou em colapso novamente e voltou a prestar atenção na fila da cantina.

- Ui, essa pegou bem no orgulho dele... Eu gostei de você, ma chérie[1]... Qual é seu nome?

- Elisa Thompson. Britânica. E eu não gosto de homens atirados.

- Ui! Não me atingiria que esta beauté[2] não gostasse de homens diretos, afinal, leva um tempo para as garotas se acostumarem ao onii-san[3]... – O rosto do França mudou repentinamente, de um olhar sedutor para um olhar de repulsa. – Mas, britânica? Ei, por que logo da terra dele?

França saiu praguejando... Por dois segundos, até começar a dar em cima da próxima garota que viu.

- Ele é sempre assim, América?

- Quem, o França? Se não fosse assim, não seria o França, não é?

- Provavelmente-

Não pude terminar a frase, porque um sobrancelhudo estúpido esbarrou em mim ao sair da cantina. Como era a minha vez, peguei um típico fish and chips[4] sob os protestos de "hambúrguer!" do América, e voltei para a mesa.

* * *

- Ah, então mais alguém além do Inglaterra come esse tipo de coisa?

- Nii-sama!

Olhei para o meu prato. Foi isso que ele pegou? Se eu soubesse, tinha feito questão de pegar outra coisa! Dei de ombros para o Suíça.

- Era meu bom e velho fish and chips, ou um dos hambúrgueres do América...

- Você sabe que tinha dezenas de outras coisas para escolher, não sabe, Elisa-chan?

- Claro que eu sei, Sachiko! Mas eu não estava com humor para provar nada de diferente...

Só de me lembrar da cena irritante na cantina me dava calafrios. Nota mental: jamais cruzar com o França de novo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? A propósito... – A expressão de preocupada de Sachiko tornou-se animada. – Que tipo de pessoa é o América-kun? E quem mais você encontrou?

- América, Inglaterra, França... Acho que foi isso. – Suspirei. – Não estou nem um pouco afim de falar desses idiotas. Ah, Sachiko-chan. Mantenha isso – e apontei com o garfo para o tórax dela – longe do campo de visão do França.

- Eh? Mas eu nem sei quem é o França-kun!

- Procure um loiro esquisito paquerando uma garota qualquer e você acha, não tem erro – respondeu Suíça.

* * *

Após o almoço, nós tivemos uma aula de história mundial (acho que não tem muito sentido ensinar a história de cada país individualmente mesmo...) e uma aula de física. A sexta e última aula antes dos dois períodos livres para escolha era a aula de gramática. Um ponto positivo da W Gakuen é que você faz as aulas de gramática e de literatura em sua própria língua. Se você quiser, pode aproveitar os períodos livres para fazer outras línguas. Assim, me despedi de Sachiko e fui para minha aula de gramática inglesa 1. Com tantos alunos falando inglês, houve uma divisão de turmas.

Inglês...?

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – disse a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ter encontrado.

- O que você queria? Que uma britânica falasse francês?

- Não fale nele!

Ignorei o Inglaterra na porta e me sentei no mesmo lugar que eu vinha sentando em todas as outras aulas, na primeira carteira no lado da janela. Ouvi alguém praguejando do outro lado da sala.

- Não liga para o Inglaterra-san, Elisa-san. Às vezes, parece que se ele não tiver com quem se estressar, o dia dele não fica completo.

- Seychelles! Então, você faz as aulas de inglês também? Na turma 1? Isso é ótimo!

- Bem, nós falamos inglês de onde eu venho. E francês também, então eu preciso das aulas extras...

- Não fale nele, caramba!

Mostrei a língua para o Inglaterra, enquanto Seychelles se sentava atrás de mim. Algo na carteira ao meu lado me chamou a atenção, e eu olhei para ela. Eu gelei.

- Ei, Seychelles! Por que aquela cadeira está se mexendo sozinha?! E por que um caderno está se abrindo sozinho em cima dela?!

- Sozinho? Mas o Canadá está sentado ali... – disse América, se sentando atrás da cadeira assombrada.

Ainda espantada, semicerrei os olhos para a tal da cadeira. Primeiro, vi um vulto. Voltei a abrir os olhos, e notei que realmente havia alguém sentado ali. Parecia com um clone do América... Mas, ao olhar melhor, dava para perceber algumas diferenças, como uma mecha teimosa pendendo do cabelo do Canadá, e a doçura que parecia transpirar dele, ao invés do papo de herói. Ah, e claro, um grande urso polar de pelúcia. Além do fato de ele ser mais respeitoso com o uniforme, usando o suéter bege.

- Desculpe minha falta de educação, Canadá.

- Tudo bem... Isso sempre acontece... – sua voz era tão calma e baixa, que mais parecia um sussurro.

- Agora que eu parei pra pensar, porque as classes se misturaram?

- Porque, muitas vezes, os países que falam a mesma língua estão espalhados pelo mundo. Por exemplo, se fosse pensar nas aulas de português separadas por continente, então o Portugal-san teria aula sozinho – respondeu Seychelles.

- Ah, sim, faz todo o sentido. – Então percebi uma coisa. – E quanto ao Japão?

* * *

[1] Ma chérie: "querido (a)", em francês.

[2] Beauté: "bela" ou "beleza", em francês.

[3] Onii-san (お兄さん): onii é uma forma japonesa mais ou menos respeitosa de chamar seu próprio irmão. San, como explicado na nota 3, indica respeito. O problema é que, aqui, é como a personagem França quer que vejam ele...

[4] Fish and chips: "peixe e fritas", em inglês. É um prato inglês que consiste em, bem, peixe frito e batatas fritas. Quando se fala em comida típica inglesa, esse é geralmente o primeiro prato que se vem à mente.

Capítulo 3 – Reencontro – Elisa Thompson

A contragosto, me dirigi até a cantina para comprar meu almoço. Tudo bem que eu não sou uma ótima cozinheira, mas ao menos eu teria ficado preparada para isso!

A fila estava bastante longa. Ao menos eu não era a única desavisada. Estava esperando pacientemente minha vez, quando uma voz atrás de mim me surpreendeu.

- Elisa! É você, não é?

Encolhi os ombros, de susto e de vergonha, quando percebi que aquela voz escandalosa estava me procurando. Engraçado, os ombros da pessoa na minha frente também se encolheram quando a voz me chamou...

- Ei, Elisa! Tá me ouvindo?

Virei-me e dei de cara com o América parado atrás de mim, colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

- América! Veio comprar seu almoço também?

- Claro! Se o almoço não é um hambúrguer, então não é um almoço! – e começou a rir, como se ter uma péssima alimentação fosse engraçado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que-!

A pessoa que começou a falar parou tão de repente quanto começou. Virei-me para trás, e a pessoa na minha frente estava aparentemente tremendo de raiva. Provavelmente, foi ele quem falou.

- Todo o mundo sabe que seus gostos são estranhos, Inglaterra!

- Você nunca reclamou quando comia minha comida! – Inglaterra virou-se, extremamente irritado.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – foi a minha vez de ficar irritada.

- Eu cheguei nessa fila primeiro, idiota!

- Oh, alguém que não se dá bem com o Inglaterra? Qualquer um que odeie esse aí é automaticamente meu aliado! Oh, ainda mais quando se trata de uma garota!

Antes que eu percebesse, havia um loiro esquisito, com cabelo quase na altura dos ombros, um indício de barba e olhos azuis me mandando um beijo. Ele usava o uniforme completo da W Gakuen, mas com o colete azul. Estava começando a suspeitar que muitos desses países não têm muita vontade em seguir à risca o uniforme...

- França! O que você veio fazer aqui? Não bastava essa aí e o América, tinha que aparecer você também?

- A culpa não é minha se apareceram várias garotas por aí... Ainda por cima, garotas lindas...

- Por favor, tire esses olhos pervertidos de cima de mim – eu disse. – Ou eu não vou me responsabilizar pelos estragos que minha mão pode fazer no seu rosto.

- Oh, veja como ela é uma dama educada e delicada...

- A conversa ainda não chegou aí, cavalheiro de araque – eu disse.

- Grr!

Inglaterra entrou em colapso novamente e voltou a prestar atenção na fila da cantina.

- Ui, essa pegou bem no orgulho dele... Eu gostei de você, ma chérie[1]... Qual é seu nome?

- Elisa Thompson. Britânica. E eu não gosto de homens atirados.

- Ui! Não me atingiria que esta beauté[2] não gostasse de homens diretos, afinal, leva um tempo para as garotas se acostumarem ao onii-san[3]... – O rosto do França mudou repentinamente, de um olhar sedutor para um olhar de repulsa. – Mas, britânica? Ei, por que logo da terra dele?

França saiu praguejando... Por dois segundos, até começar a dar em cima da próxima garota que viu.

- Ele é sempre assim, América?

- Quem, o França? Se não fosse assim, não seria o França, não é?

- Provavelmente-

Não pude terminar a frase, porque um sobrancelhudo estúpido esbarrou em mim ao sair da cantina. Como era a minha vez, peguei um típico fish and chips[4] sob os protestos de "hambúrguer!" do América, e voltei para a mesa.

- Ah, então mais alguém além do Inglaterra come esse tipo de coisa?

- Nii-sama!

Olhei para o meu prato. Foi isso que ele pegou? Se eu soubesse, tinha feito questão de pegar outra coisa! Dei de ombros para o Suíça.

- Era meu bom e velho fish and chips, ou um dos hambúrgueres do América...

- Você sabe que tinha dezenas de outras coisas para escolher, não sabe, Elisa-chan?

- Claro que eu sei, Sachiko! Mas eu não estava com humor para provar nada de diferente...

Só de me lembrar da cena irritante na cantina me dava calafrios. Nota mental: jamais cruzar com o França de novo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? A propósito... – A expressão de preocupada de Sachiko tornou-se animada. – Que tipo de pessoa é o América-kun? E quem mais você encontrou?

- América, Inglaterra, França... Acho que foi isso. – Suspirei. – Não estou nem um pouco afim de falar desses idiotas. Ah, Sachiko-chan. Mantenha isso – e apontei com o garfo para o tórax dela – longe do campo de visão do França.

- Eh? Mas eu nem sei quem é o França-kun!

- Procure um loiro esquisito paquerando uma garota qualquer e você acha, não tem erro – respondeu Suíça.

Após o almoço, nós tivemos uma aula de história mundial (acho que não tem muito sentido ensinar a história de cada país individualmente mesmo...) e uma aula de física. A sexta e última aula antes dos dois períodos livres para escolha era a aula de gramática. Um ponto positivo da W Gakuen é que você faz as aulas de gramática e de literatura em sua própria língua. Se você quiser, pode aproveitar os períodos livres para fazer outras línguas. Assim, me despedi de Sachiko e fui para minha aula de gramática inglesa 1. Com tantos alunos falando inglês, houve uma divisão de turmas.

Inglês...?

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – disse a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ter encontrado.

- O que você queria? Que uma britânica falasse francês?

- Não fale nele!

Ignorei o Inglaterra na porta e me sentei no mesmo lugar que eu vinha sentando em todas as outras aulas, na primeira carteira no lado da janela. Ouvi alguém praguejando do outro lado da sala.

- Não liga para o Inglaterra-san, Elisa-san. Às vezes, parece que se ele não tiver com quem se estressar, o dia dele não fica completo.

- Seychelles! Então, você faz as aulas de inglês também? Na turma 1? Isso é ótimo!

- Bem, nós falamos inglês de onde eu venho. E francês também, então eu preciso das aulas extras...

- Não fale nele, caramba!

Mostrei a língua para o Inglaterra, enquanto Seychelles se sentava atrás de mim. Algo na carteira ao meu lado me chamou a atenção, e eu olhei para ela. Eu gelei.

- Ei, Seychelles! Por que aquela cadeira está se mexendo sozinha?! E por que um caderno está se abrindo sozinho em cima dela?!

- Sozinho? Mas o Canadá está sentado ali... – disse América, se sentando atrás da cadeira assombrada.

Ainda espantada, semicerrei os olhos para a tal da cadeira. Primeiro, vi um vulto. Voltei a abrir os olhos, e notei que realmente havia alguém sentado ali. Parecia com um clone do América... Mas, ao olhar melhor, dava para perceber algumas diferenças, como uma mecha teimosa pendendo do cabelo do Canadá, e a doçura que parecia transpirar dele, ao invés do papo de herói. Ah, e claro, um grande urso polar de pelúcia. Além do fato de ele ser mais respeitoso com o uniforme, usando o suéter bege.

- Desculpe minha falta de educação, Canadá.

- Tudo bem... Isso sempre acontece... – sua voz era tão calma e baixa, que mais parecia um sussurro.

- Agora que eu parei pra pensar, porque as classes se misturaram?

- Porque, muitas vezes, os países que falam a mesma língua estão espalhados pelo mundo. Por exemplo, se fosse pensar nas aulas de português separadas por continente, então o Portugal-san teria aula sozinho – respondeu Seychelles.

- Ah, sim, faz todo o sentido. – Então percebi uma coisa. – E quanto ao Japão?

* * *

[1] Ma chérie: "querido (a)", em francês.

[2] Beauté: "bela" ou "beleza", em francês.

[3] Onii-san (お兄さん): onii é uma forma japonesa mais ou menos respeitosa de chamar seu próprio irmão. San, como explicado na nota 3, indica respeito. O problema é que, aqui, é como a personagem França quer que vejam ele...

[4] Fish and chips: "peixe e fritas", em inglês. É um prato inglês que consiste em, bem, peixe frito e batatas fritas. Quando se fala em comida típica inglesa, esse é geralmente o primeiro prato que se vem à mente.


	4. O primeiro dia chega ao fim

Capítulo 4 – O primeiro dia chega ao fim – Sachiko Kurogawa

- Essa é a primeira vez que vou ter companhia na aula de japonês.

- Se você falar de jeito vai parecer muito solitário, Japão-kun!

- Ah! Eu... É que... Sinto muito.

Mas quando você para para pensar, é realmente solitário. O Japão é o único país no mundo com japonês como língua oficial; ninguém nunca participou dessas aulas com ele. Mesmo que alguém quisesse fazer aulas extras, não seria ao mesmo tempo... Kawaisou na Nihon-kun[1].

- Do jeito que você fala... Quer dizer que você já teve aulas aqui antes?

- Mas é claro. Todos nós entramos aqui três anos atrás, no equivalente ao Chuugakkou[2]. Agora que todos nós alcançamos o Ensino Médio, não há mais a necessidade para o Fundamental. Bom, nunca foi considerada a possibilidade de outras pessoas estudarem aqui, de qualquer forma.

- Oh, então o Japão-kun também tem seus momentos de falador? – eu ri. – Achei que você tivesse problemas de comunicação.

Tanaka-sensei entrou na sala com uma expressão tão surpresa quanto a do Japão-kun. Tanaka-sensei tinha cabelos curtos e negros, olhos castanhos e baixa estatura. Seu terno era preto, com uma gravata vermelha e uma camisa branca. Tanaka-sensei usava óculos. Olhando bem, talvez eu pudesse dizer que Tanaka-sensei era parente do Japão-kun, de tão parecido que os dois eram...

Cinco pessoas na sala parecia ser algum tipo de recorde, porque a surpresa logo se tornou euforia para o Tanaka-sensei. De acordo com o Japão-kun, a aula foi a mais divertida desde o Chuugakkou. Bom, o conceito dele de diversão é meio estranho...

* * *

Após o sexto período, havia a possibilidade de preencher dois horários com qualquer aula que quisesse, ou então, com atividades de clubes. Mas não hoje. Hoje, os períodos foram deixados vagos, para que os alunos pudessem se inscrever. Japão-kun me acompanhou até o ginásio, onde as inscrições estavam sendo feitas, mas logo pediu milhões de desculpas por ter que me deixar sozinha. Algo como "ter de se inscrever para as reuniões do World 8"... Ele se encontrou com o China-kun no meio do caminho, então, quem será que faz parte desse grupo?

- Sachiko! Aqui! – acenou Elisa-chan, no meio do ginásio.

Elisa-chan já estava aqui há um bom tempo, já que a sala de inglês era no primeiro andar, ao contrário da sala de japonês no segundo, sem contar que a minha sala era no canto mais longe possível do ginásio...

- Para o que você se inscreveu, Elisa-chan?

- Para o Clube de Leitura nas terças e quintas, primeiro horário, e aulas de piano nas quartas e sextas, segundo horário.

- Oh, você toca piano, Elisa-chan?

- Não... Mas com tanto tempo livre, por que não tentar, não é? – ela sorriu. – Você pretende se inscrever no quê?

- Hm... No Clube de Caligrafia, se tiver aqui, e nas aulas extras de inglês. Eu acho que eu não vou chegar muito longe nas aulas desse jeito...

- Se esse for o seu problema, eu posso te ajudar!

- Obrigada, mas eu acho que com aulas oficiais eu vou acabar me esforçando mais... – eu disse, coçando a cabeça.

E foi nessas aulas que me inscrevi. Clube de Shodou[3], no primeiro período de segunda e no segundo período de terça, e aulas de inglês, no primeiro horário de terça e no segundo horário de quarta. Meus horários não batem tanto com os da Elisa-chan, mas fazer o que, né?

- Liechtenstein! – disse Elisa-chan, quando passamos por ela. – Em que aulas você se inscreveu?

- Bem... Nas aulas de defesa pessoal, no Clube de Artesanato e no Clube de Computação. Como todos os anos.

- E eu entrei para as aulas de alemão e para os Clubes de Atividades Domésticas e de Fotografia.

- Hungria-chan!

Nós quatro voltamos para o dormitório feminino, enquanto contávamos histórias aleatórias sobre como foi o nosso dia. Ao chegar, ficamos na sala aconchegante no primeiro andar. Já havia algumas pessoas lá, incluindo Seychelles.

- Sey-chan! Tadaima[4]! – eu corri em direção a ela.

- Liechten-chan! Hungria-san! Elisa-san, Sachiko-san! Deixe-me apresentar alguém para vocês. Minhas companheiras de quarto. Essa é a Bélgica-san, e essa é Anette Schmidt-san, da... De onde mesmo, Anette-san?

- Frankfurt, Alemanha. Prazer – respondeu de forma curta e grossa Anette-chan.

- Alemanha? Sim, sim, você certamente se parece com o nosso Alemanha-kun – disse Hungria-chan.

Bélgica-chan era loira de olhos verdes. Seus cabelos eram chanel, e tinha uma faixa branca e duas presilhas também brancas na franja. Tinha os seios avantajados, mas o uniforme folgado disfarçava um pouco. Já Anette-chan tinha cabelo liso e comprido, de um loiro bem claro, com franja caindo até as sobrancelhas. Seus olhos eram azuis, e se escondiam atrás de um par de óculos pequenos. Seu rosto e o jeito como estava sentada me indicavam que ela devia ser uma pessoa muito séria. Ambas usavam o uniforme completo.

- E essas – continuou Sey-chan, apontando para nós – são Liechtenstein-san, Hungria-san, Elisa Thompson-san e Sachiko Kurokawa-san.

- Eto[5]... Kurogawa, Sey-chan... – eu disse, sorrindo amarelo.

- Ih! Desculpa! – ela disse, e nós duas rimos.

- O prazer é todo nosso – disse Elisa-chan.

- Nós não estamos na mesma sala esse ano, Bélgica-chan... Mas acho que seria um problema se não separassem as classes, não acha, Anette-san? – disse Hungria-chan, com um sorriso.

- Entraram muito mais alunos nesse ano do que já tivemos um dia – disse Liechten-chan.

- Tem razão – disse Bélgica-chan. – O que vocês acham de jantarmos juntas? Já está ficando meio tarde.

- Ah, que ótima ideia, Bélgica-chan! – concordou Hungria-chan, e todas nós rumamos de volta ao refeitório da W Gakuen.

* * *

- O que temos para o menu de hoje? – perguntou Bélgica-chan.

- Eu não sei, não pedi nada especial para hoje... – disse Hungria-chan.

- Vocês não preparam sua janta e me deixaram de fora outra vez, não é? – perguntou Elisa-chan, ainda ressentida com o almoço.

- Claro que não! – eu disse. – O que podemos comer, então?

- PASTA[6]!

Todas as "países" riram, mas eu, Elisa-chan e Anette-chan nos encaramos sem entender. Atrás de nós, estava um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelos igualmente castanhos, com uma mecha enrolada no lado esquerdo. Usava o uniforme completo. Para ser sincera, sua mão erguida contribuía com a sua cara de baka[7] para não me dar uma boa impressão da inteligência do rapaz.

- Quer se juntar a nós, Itália-kun? – perguntou Hungria-chan.

- Ve[8], claro! É sempre bom jantar em companhias tão belle[9]! – disse Itália-kun.

- Itália!

A voz firme que o repreendeu veio de um homem alto, de olhos azuis e cabelos lambidos para trás, loiros como os de Anette-chan. Também usava o uniforme completo. Seria esse o Alemanha-kun? Sua semelhança com Anette-chan era inegável. Até os óculos!

- Itália! Você não pode sair por aí sugerindo o cardápio e sentando-se à mesa dos outros quando você suspostamente deveria estar em outra mesa!

- Mas! Alemanha, elas que me convidaram, viu? A culpa é da-

- Não quero ouvir desculpas! Entendeu, Itália?

De repente, Anette-chan se levantou e se posicionou como um soldado em um exército.

- É uma honra conhecer você, Alemanha. – Ela bateu continência. – Anette Schmidt, es freut mich[10]!

- De-descansar! – comandou Alemanha-kun, envergonhado com a situação. Anette baixou a mão e voltou a sentar-se. – Você estava na fila da frente na aula de alemão, não é? O prazer é meu.

- Ve, você tem uma fã, Alemanha! – disse Itália-kun alegremente.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar com a gente, Alemanha-kun? – insistiu Hungria-chan.

- Desculpe, Hungria. Itália e eu deveríamos estar na mesa com o Japão e o Romano.

- Eu não me importo se juntarmos os dois grupos – disse Sey-chan.

- Isso! Nós podemos juntar duas mesas e aí vai ter espaço o suficiente! – eu disse.

- Che buono[11]! – disse Itália-kun, correndo para buscar os outros antes que Alemanha-kun pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Romano-kun era o irmão mais velho de Itália-kun. Se não fossem os olhos verdes e o fio enrolado para o lado esquerdo, eu diria que eram gêmeos. Hungria-chan negou, e disse que a idade de cada um deles não fazia diferença ali. Afinal, todos os países foram colocados na mesma classe ao mesmo tempo. A personalidade dos dois também parecia muito diferente.

Anette-chan passou o resto da refeição enchendo de perguntas seu "Alemanha-shishou[12]". Eu fiquei conversando com o Japão-kun sobre minha terra, Okinawa. E Elisa-chan ficou reclamando como ela tinha azar com seu país, enquanto Anette-chan e eu estávamos nos divertindo tanto.

* * *

[1] Kawaisou na Nihon-kun (可哀想な日本君): "coitado do Japão", em japonês. Como expressão, kawaisou poderia também assumir o significado de tadinho ou pobrezinho.

[2] Chuugakkou (中学校): literalmente, "escola média", em japonês. O sistema escolar japonês consiste em seis anos na Shougakkou (小学校, "escola pequena"), três na Chuugakkou e mais três no Koukou (高校, "escola alta"). Geralmente, o Chuugakkou é traduzido como ginasial ou ensino fundamental II.

[3] Shodou (書道): "caligrafia", em japonês. Escrito literalmente como "caminho da escrita", é um curso para melhorar e embelezar a escrita dos ideogramas japoneses com nanquim.

[4] Tadaima (ただいま): expressão japonesa dita ao chegar-se em casa (ou o lugar que se considera sua casa).

[5] Eto (えと): expressão japonesa que indica insegurança ao falar, ou apenas para pedir licença.

[6] Pasta: "massa", em italiano. Portanto, não fique confundido as pastas.

[7] Baka (馬鹿): "idiota", em japonês.

[8] Ve: assim como aru é comumente usado para representar a personagem China (nota 20), ve é usado para a personagem Itália Veneziano. É uma exclamação usada por ele para tudo. Tudo mesmo.

[9] Belle: "belas", em italiano.

[10] Es freut mich: literalmente, "tenho o prazer", em alemão. Como expressão, seria o equivalente a "muito prazer". Na verdade, a frase mais perto de "muito prazer" em alemão é "es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen" ("tenho o prazer de conhecê-lo"), que é muito formal e pouco utilizada. Como a personagem Anette é formal, mas nem tanto assim, ela limita-se ao início da frase.

[11] Che buono: "que bom", em italiano.

[12] Shishou (支障): "mestre", em japonês. Assim como sensei (nota 15), pode ser usado como substantivo ou honorífico.


	5. Amaldiçoada

Capítulo 5 – Amaldiçoada – Elisa Thompson

Depois do jantar de ontem, fiquei curiosa com o fato de, tecnicamente, haver duas Itálias. Hungria calmamente me explicou: foi tudo uma questão separatista italiana, com cada um dos irmãos sendo criado de uma forma diferente. Hungria sabe bastante coisa porque ela cuidou do Itália quando pequeno, mas se negou a dar qualquer outra informação sobre seu passado além disso. Pela expressão dela, acho que ela tem vergonha de lembrar, mas não sei se é bom ou ruim. Também fiquei intrigada com o fato de ele não usar um uniforme como o nosso, e Hungria me explicou que Romano frequenta uma escola do outro lado da cidade, a Sekai L Gakuen[1], para regiões não oficialmente reconhecidas como nações. É a mesma escola para onde vão as outras nações do Reino Unido, já que apenas o Inglaterra (maldito!) tem o direito de representar o país deles. Itália é o irmão reconhecido, então Romano se sente deixado de lado. Mesmo assim, às vezes eles saem juntos, como ontem.

Ontem... Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, definitivamente. Hoje eu acordei cinco minutos atrasada, levantei pelo lado que dá para a cômoda, tropecei e dei de cara na bendita da cômoda (por algum milagre, o vaso com narcisos não se espatifou no chão), caí do último degrau da escada antes de chegar ao primeiro andar, quase cortei meu dedo tentando fazer uma marmita semidecente, todo meu trabalho ficou bagunçado quando eu derrubei a marmita no chão tentando colocá-la na mochila e uma rajada de vento from hell[2] bagunçou meu cabelo quando eu entrei no refeitório. Tanto azar assim não pode ser coincidência.

- Há! Bem feito, é isso o que você merece!

Não. Não podia ser.

- Espere aí, isso quer dizer que funcionou? Uma vez na vida, funcionou?

Mas era. Maldito.

Voei no pescoço dele.

- Seu desgraçado com sobrancelhas de taturana! O que foi que você fez?

- Calma, Elisa-chan! – Sachiko me puxou para trás, a contragosto.

- Eu lancei uma maldição de azar contra você! – Inglaterra soltou uma risada maléfica. – Eu não esperava que funcionasse de verdade... De qualquer forma, funcionou e bem feito para você!

- Oh, você conseguiu amaldiçoar alguém dessa vez, Inglaterra-kun? Todas as vezes que você tentou comigo, nunca funcionou...

Inglaterra se assustou. O dono da voz falava de um modo tão calmo, mas todo o ar ao seu redor ficou congelando. Ele era realmente assustador. Era alto, loiro, com olhos violeta, e usava o uniforme completo, acrescentando um cachecol longo e branco.

- Você próprio é uma maldição, Rússia!

Maldito seja, Inglaterra. O ar ficou ainda mais gelado, e Rússia começou a dizer várias vezes algo como "kolkolkol[3]". Três pessoas que eu não conheço arrastaram Rússia para um lado, enquanto França e América arrastavam Inglaterra para o outro. Quanto a mim, fui arrastada para sala pela Sachiko, que havia comprado para mim um tal de pão de melão[4] para o café da manhã.

* * *

- Amaldiçoada! Eu fui amaldiçoada, Sachiko!

- Não pode ser tão ruim assim, Elisa-chan.

- Claro que é! Não viu todas as coisas que me aconteceram de manhã? Ou eu preciso mencionar os quatro tropeções que eu dei no caminho até aqui, ou o fato de ter deixado o resto do meu pão cair no chão?

- Mas o que será que fez a maldição do Inglaterra funcionar dessa vez, aru?

- Não tenho a menor ideia, China-san. Talvez seja o fato de Thompson-san ser britânica. Ou então, o fato de ela acreditar que maldições existam.

- Isso não faz sentido, Japão-kun! Afinal, você não acredita, não é, Elisa-chan?

- Claro que acredito, Sachiko! Como eu seria uma autêntica dama britânica, se não pudesse nem ao menos acreditar no meu próprio folclore?

- Não acho que acreditar no folclore faça parte das características de uma dama, Thompson-san... – Japão percebeu que tinha falado algo meio direto demais e pôs-se a pedir desculpas. – Eu não quis dizer isso desse jeito, Thompson-san, me desculpe, por favor.

- Tudo bem, Japão. Uma dama luta pelo que ela acredita.

O professor Watt chegou para nossa homeroom class e posterior aula de matemática, forçando-nos a ocuparmos nossos lugares.

* * *

Nossa segunda aula foi de biologia, e a terceira seria de literatura. Literatura em inglês 1, no meu caso...

Tentei chegar da forma mais segura possível no meu lugar, coloquei minha mochila na minha carteira com cuidado e fui pé ante pé até o lugar do Inglaterra, que já estava sentado. Bati com a mão em cima da mesa dele. Doeu bastante, para ser sincera.

- Diga o que eu preciso fazer para acabar com a maldição – eu disse, tentando manter os nervos no lugar. Inglaterra entrou na defensiva.

- Eu não sei, isso não é problema meu! Eu sempre amaldiçoo meus inimigos, mas essa é a primeira vez que realmente funciona, então eu nunca me preocupei em... Quer dizer, não é como se eu alguma vez quisesse desfazer a maldição! São meus inimigos, afinal de contas!

Como o lugar do Inglaterra era a primeira carteira na fila da parede, eu me recostei na parede e suspirei.

- Escute, Inglaterra. – Respirei fundo. – Tire essa maldição de mim até o fim do dia. Sem ressentimentos.

- Que história é essa de maldição, Elisa? – era o América, entrando na sala. – You know[5], o Inglaterra fala de fadas e de maldições e de qualquer coisa assim, mas não tem como essas coisas existirem!

- É claro que existem! – desencostei da parede num salto, e quase fui parar no chão pela enésima vez naquele dia, se não me apoiasse na mesa do Inglaterra. – Se não existissem, não haveria motivo nenhum para minha maré de azar repentina!

- Você acredita...? Quer dizer, é óbvio que existem! – Inglaterra suspirou teatralmente e deu um sorriso cínico. – Vou lhe fazer o favor de tirar a maldição. Com uma condição!

Gemi de medo, enquanto ele ria diabolicamente.

- Nunca mais, e eu repito, nunca mais, apareça na minha frente!

- Mas a gente tem aulas em comum!

- O problema é seu. Quer que eu retire a maldição, ou não?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Só que, se a maldição não sumir até amanhã, tenha certeza de que eu nunca mais vou parar de azucrinar a sua vida!

Bati com o pé no chão (e doeu outra vez; tenho que parar de fazer essas coisas) e voltei para meu lugar, seguida pelo América. Nosso professor de inglês, Washington, com sua camisa azul claro de mangas arregaçadas, calça social preta e mocassim preto, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, entrou com toda sua animação enquanto recitava Shakespeare, pronto para iniciar a aula.

* * *

[1] Sekai L Gakuen (世界L学園): "Academia L Mundo", em japonês. O nome é uma paródia do nome da escola oficial, com L significando Little ("pequeno", em inglês).

[2] From hell: "do inferno", em inglês. Usado com o sentido de indicar a força ou a procedência desconhecida de alguma coisa.

[3] Kolkolkol: similar a aru e ve (notas 20 e 35), kolkolkol é como a personagem Rússia amaldiçoa quem irritá-lo. As verdadeiras origens dessa "maldição" ainda não estão claras para os fãs, mas nada os impede de usá-la.

[4] Pão de melão (メロンパン, melon pan, em japonês): pão doce japonês que, acredite se quiser, não é tipicamente recheado com melão (embora às vezes seja adicionado aroma de melão). Ele recebeu esse nome pelo formato parecido com melão. É macio, redondo e possui cobertura semelhante a bolo.

[5] You know: literalmente, "você sabe", em inglês. Pode ser traduzido só como "sabe", quando se trata de uma expressão.


	6. Expandindo os horizontes

Capítulo 6 – Expandindo os horizontes – Sachiko Kurogawa

Depois da aula de literatura, o Japão-kun, o Tarou-kun e eu fomos até o refeitório. Tarou Aoyama-kun era nosso colega das aulas de japonês, e estava na classe Ásia 3. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros, assim como seus olhos, e usava óculos. Usava o uniforme completo, com o colete azul. Tarou-kun parecia ser uma pessoa bem na dele, mas tornava-se uma matraca quando incitado a falar.

Ao chegarmos, procurei Elisa-chan, mas não a vi em lugar algum. Não posso culpá-la, afinal, ela esteve andando o dia inteiro como uma tartaruga, evitando tropeçar na própria sombra...

Japão-kun pediu desculpas por se separar de nós e foi para a mesa do Alemanha-kun e do Itália-kun. Tashika ni[1], o Eixo da Segunda Guerra Mundial é realmente unido! Tarou-kun foi chamado por algumas pessoas da classe dele e eu acabei aqui, sozinha, esperando Elisa-chan com o meu bentou.

- Posso me sentar com você? – disse uma voz que eu não me lembro de já ter ouvido.

Olhei para trás. Cabelos loiros e compridos. Cara esquisita. Um olhar que diz "eu estou te paquerando". Será que era... França-kun?

- Se você não se chamar França, então, claro, douzo[2]!

- Eh? Por quê? – ele disse, sentando mesmo assim. Acho que essa reação indica que ele realmente era o França-kun.

- Disseram para que eu ficasse longe de você. – Eu puxei minha cadeira um pouco mais pro lado oposto do dele, mas ele empurrou a dele na minha direção.

- Ah, minha fama me precede... – ele sorriu galanteadoramente. – Estava esperando alguém? Eu posso te fazer companhia enquanto isso...

- Ah, sim. A Elisa-chan. Você já a conheceu, não é? – eu disse, e ele gemeu de surpresa à menção do nome dela.

- Elisa-chan? A britânica? – ele suspirou. – Bom, nem todas as pessoas podem ser perfeitas como o onii-san, então talvez eu deva me acostumar com o fato de ela ser daquele lugar...

- Não bote a gente no mesmo saco! Além do mais, a Inglaterra é um lugar para se viver muito melhor do que a França!

Sobrancelhas que parecem que vão me devorar? Checado. Brigando com o França-kun? Checado. É, esse só pode ser o Inglaterra-kun.

- Inglaterra-kun, não é? Sente-se e coma com a gente! – eu apontei para a cadeira a minha frente. – Ah, a propósito, eu sou Sachiko Kurogawa, prazer.

Inglaterra-kun fez uma careta.

- Nada contra você ainda, mas eu me recuso a sentar na mesma mesa do França!

- E da Elisa-chan? – perguntou França-kun, provocando o Inglaterra-kun.

- Ela também?! Dupla recusa. Tchau!

Foi nessa hora que uma pessoa suspeitamente parecida com o Inglaterra-kun colocou uma bandeja com dois hambúrgueres na mesa e forçou o Inglaterra-kun a se sentar.

- Ei, América! O que você acha que está fazendo, idiota?

- Acabar com inimizades também é um trabalho para um hero[3]!

- É _por isso_ que eu também tenho inimizade com você.

Embora o América-kun e o Inglaterra-kun tenham passado mais um tempo brigando, e logo após o França-kun se intrometeu e começaram a brigar os três, foi um almoço divertido. Afinal, como todo bom otaku[4] sabe, aqueles que brigam o tempo todo e mesmo assim continuam do lado do outro são ótimos amigos! ... Eu acho.

* * *

Elisa-chan não apareceu para o almoço. Bom, não que eu tenha visto. Talvez ela tenha evitado a minha mesa porque, pelo que eu já percebi, ela não se dá muito bem com o Inglaterra-kun e tem uma aversão pelo França-kun. Tudo bem que o França-kun parece do tipo que atira para todos os lados, mas ele não me pareceu tão ruim assim...

Encontrei com Elisa-chan na aula de geografia. Descobri que ela, na verdade, tinha vindo direto para a sala e almoçou aqui, sozinha. Elisa-chan ficou com medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa no caminho até o refeitório e, quanto menos ela andasse e menos se expusesse a qualquer coisa que poderia resultar em azar para ela, melhor. Contei a ela como tinha sido meu almoço.

- Viu, olha o azar que eu teria se tivesse ido almoçar com você.

- Elisa-chan, esse negócio de maldição pra cá, maldição pra lá... Você não acha que já chega disso?

- Eu estou te incomodando? Desculpa. – Eu abanei com a mão, e ela continuou. – Mas isso logo vai acabar. Eu fiz um trato, e amanhã estarei livre. Mas não se preocupe, vou tentar não falar mais nisso.

Elisa-chan deu um sorriso meio amargo, e eu fiquei me sentindo mal por ela. Se ela realmente acreditava, acho que eu não deveria ter sido tão grossa com ela.

A aula foi bem baixo astral, para nós duas.

* * *

Depois da aula de geografia, tivemos uma aula de história e outra de sociologia, e então teríamos nossa primeira aula extra. Elisa-chan se despediu e foi para seu Clube de Leitura, enquanto eu ia para as aulas extras de inglês. Embora não estivesse muito ansiosa, sabia que o meu futuro nessa escola dependeria delas...

* * *

[1] Tashika ni (確かに): "certamente" ou "com certeza", em japonês. Pode ser traduzido como "realmente".

[2] Douzo (どうぞ): "por favor", em japonês. Não é o por favor com que se pede favores, mas o por favor que indica gentileza (se isso fez algum sentido). Também pode apresentar o sentido de "à vontade".

[3] Hero: "herói", em inglês. Para a personagem América, é basicamente um sinônimo de seu nome.

[4] Otaku (お宅): literalmente, "a casa de outro", em japonês. É uma palavra usada no Japão para referir-se a nerds, ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo para referir-se a fanáticos por coisas japonesas. Acredita-se que se diga "a casa de outro" porque é em meio às coisas pela qual o otaku é fanático que ele se sente em casa. Ou talvez porque eles quase nunca saem de casa...


	7. Exército escolar

Capítulo 7 – Exército escolar – Anette Schmidt

Estava na hora da minha primeira aula do Clube de Artes Marciais. Olhei ao redor para saber com quem eu treinaria pelo resto do ano. Não reconhecia a maioria delas, exceto... Andei em sua direção e bati continência.

- Soldado Schmidt, apresentando-se para o Clube de Artes Marciais, senhor!

Notei que o Alemanha-sama[1] não estava usando seus óculos. Pelo o que eu viria a perguntar depois, o Alemanha-sama usava óculos de leitura e sempre os tirava quando não fossem mais necessários.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso toda vez que me encontra, não sabe, Schmidt? – Alemanha-sama suspirou. – Aliás, eu nem sou o professor!

- Como uma alemã patriota, senhor, é inevitável que eu demonstre imensurável respeito pela minha pátria, mesmo que seja idolatrando sua personificação! – abaixei a mão e permaneci em posição de sentido. – Com todo o respeito, senhor, mas o senhor superou todas as minhas expectativas de quando soube que poderia encontrar com a Alemanha em pessoa, senhor!

- Mesmo assim, isso não é motivo para me tratar como um general, Schmidt...

- Mas...! – meio decepcionada, relaxei a posição. – O Itália chama o senhor de capitão e o senhor não fala nada...

- Mas o Itália é o Itália... – Alemanha-sama ficou meio sem jeito. – Eu realmente treinei o Itália como um soldado, então tem um fundamento. Bom, é por isso que eu despachei o Itália para a aula de defesa pessoal... Ele ainda tem muito que aprender.

- Então! – reassumi a posição de sentido. – Permita-me treinar com o senhor, Alemanha-sama!

Alemanha-sama se assustou. Considerou por algum tempo antes de responder.

- Sehr gut[2]! Soldado Schmidt, a partir de agora você faz parte do meu esquadrão! Prepare-se para um treinamento intensivo, desde o nível Itália-bebê-chorão até o nível Japão-dedicação-extrema! – Alemanha-sama bateu continência.

Bati continência em resposta. Alemanha-sama deu o comando para descansar e eu o fiz, enquanto eu via um meio sorriso aparecer no rosto dele.

- Agora, antes que o professor chegue... Cem flexões de braço! E a cada vez que cair, mais dez serão acrescentadas!

- Sim, senhor!

* * *

Depois do horário da aula, continuei meu treino particular com o Alemanha-sama durante todo o tempo da segunda aula extra. Resultado: meu corpo doía das unhas dos pés até a raiz dos cabelos quando eu cheguei no meu quarto.

- Anette-san! Eu achei que você só tinha uma aula hoje, nós estávamos preocupadas! – disse Seychelles, assim que eu cheguei.

- É verdade, só tenho uma aula. – Ajeitei meus óculos. – Eu estava treinando com o Capitão Alemanha-sama.

- Ah, o Alemanha-kun converteu mais um pro exército dele? – perguntou Bélgica, rindo.

- Acho mais fácil a Anette-san ter seguido o Alemanha-san até que ele aceitasse... – disse Seychelles, rindo também. Eu senti meu rosto pegando fogo.

- Eu não fiquei seguindo ele!

- Mesmo que ela tivesse seguido, o Alemanha-kun não se dá por vencido tão fácil assim em... Dois dias? – Bélgica fez uma cara pensativa. – Nossa, já fazem dois dias que começaram as aulas...

Ajeitei meus óculos novamente e virei o rosto para o lado esquerdo, o da minha cama, e lado oposto ao que elas estavam sentadas.

- Ele disse que eu fui muito bem no treinamento... – murmurei.

- Ah! Bélgica-san, ela foi elogiada! – Seychelles bateu palmas.

- O rosto dela está vermelho! – cantarolou Bélgica.

- ... para uma mulher... – continuei.

- Eh? Que machista! – Seychelles parou de bater palmas, enquanto Bélgica continuava cantarolando.

- ... melhor do que o Itália.

Seychelles arregalou os olhos e levantou da poltrona num salto. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente antes de começar uma lista interminável de xingamentos contra os homens. Bélgica se aproximou de mim e colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro.

- Desculpe, Anette-chan, mas qualquer um é melhor do que o Itália-kun. – O rosto fechado de Bélgica transformou-se em seu sorriso típico. – O Alemanha-kun não parece ser muito bom com elogios!

Empinei o nariz com um sonoro "humpf" e larguei minhas coisas em cima da minha cama. Seychelles parou subitamente seus xingamentos e chamou a minha atenção e a de Bélgica.

- Vocês estão com fome? Prometi ao Inglaterra-san que iria jantar com ele essa noite. – Seychelles deu de ombros. – Acho que ele não vai se importar se vocês forem comigo.

- Com o Inglaterra? Por quê? – perguntei.

- Bom, como antiga colônia inglesa, nós nos conhecemos há um bom tempo e, bem, faz outro bom tempo que não conversamos direito. Então, ele me convidou para jantar hoje, em prol dos velhos tempos – respondeu Seychelles.

- Tenho quase certeza que não foi bem assim, Sey-chan... – disse Bélgica.

- Bem... – Seychelles coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. – Eu disse "há quanto tempo a gente não conversa direito, né?" e ele disse "é". Eu disse "a gente podia jantar juntos um dia desses, né?" e ele disse "é". Aí eu disse "esse dia podia ser hoje, né?" e...

- E ele disse "é"? – perguntei.

- Não. Ele se assustou, recusou, tentou gaguejar uma desculpa, não conseguiu e acabou aceitando.

- Ah, agora sim, é o Inglaterra-kun que eu conheço – disse Bélgica.

* * *

Nós três fomos para o refeitório da Academia, e Inglaterra já estava esperando em uma mesa.

- Ei, Seychelles, você não falou nada sobre outras pessoas – grunhiu Inglaterra.

- Ah, você queria que fosse só nós dois, Inglaterra-san? – brincou Seychelles.

- É óbvio que não! De onde você tirou essa ideia estúpida?

Quando Inglaterra terminou de falar (e de grunhir também), dois garotos se juntaram à mesa sem cerimônias. Um, reconheci como sendo o França, da minha classe. O outro, deduzi ser América, baseado nos cumprimentos que ele recebeu. Aparentemente, Inglaterra realmente não estava disposto a jantar sozinho com Seychelles. Comemos os seis em um clima amigável, mas ao mesmo tempo, com os garotos jogando indiretas uns aos outros a todo o instante. E com a Seychelles piorando a discussão entre o Inglaterra e o França...

* * *

[1] -sama (様): como indicado na nota 23, é um honorífico japonês que indica muito respeito.

[2] Sehr gut: "muito bem", em alemão.


	8. Começo de um novo dia

Olá! Hoje é meu aniversário, então vocês, leitores, vão levar de presente mais um capítulo~

Aproveitem

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Começo de um novo dia – Elisa Thompson

Muito bem. Tudo até agora estava indo muito bem. Nenhum golpe de azar, sem tropeções nem machucados... Que bom que faz parte das características de um cavalheiro manter sua palavra. Mas, esqueça esse papo, prometi à Sachiko que não ia mais falar em maldição.

Sachiko, Liechtenstein e eu fomos tomar nosso café da manhã no refeitório. Foi um trajeto meio estranho, preciso admitir. Se o Inglaterra cumpriu a palavra dele, eu também precisava cumprir a minha, e a cada passo que eu dava eu olhava para todos os lados para ter certeza de que eu não ia cruzar com ele.

Sachiko explodiu de raiva.

- Mou[1], Elisa-chan! Eu já não falei para você que maldição não existe? Para de olhar pros lados!

Expliquei a situação para Sachiko, que continuava a me bombardear com reclamações. Ao contrário do clima pesado que ficou ontem, eu conseguia rir dessa vez. Será que...? Não. Ignora. Não.

Alguém pulou em nossas costas, passando um braço nos meus ombros e outro nos da Sachiko, pouco antes de entrarmos no refeitório.

- Bom dia!

- Hungria-san! Bom dia! – cumprimentou Liechtenstein.

Convidamos Hungria para tomar café conosco, mas ela pediu desculpas e disse que já tinha alguém esperando por ela. Isso rendeu vários minutos de teorização por parte da Sachiko sobre quem poderia ser. Quando ela ia perguntar para Liechtenstein, esta avistou seu irmão Suíça e pediu desculpas, indo até ele.

- Elisa-chan, acho que hoje vai ser só nós duas... Todas as meninas estão nos abandonando!

- Não exagera, Sachiko. Aliás, que mal tem? Podemos comer só nós duas.

Conformada, Sachiko e eu pegamos nosso café da manhã e fomos em direção a uma mesa vazia. Coloquei minha bandeja sobre a mesa e, quando ia sentar, vi o que havia na cadeira que Sachiko escolheu para sentar. Ou melhor, _quem_.

- Sachiko, não! – berrei. Ela parou antes de se sentar.

- Eh? O que foi?

- Você não vê? Essa cadeira está ocupada...

- Eh?! Ah, um vulto! Q-quem é você?

- Canadá. Muito prazer – disse aquela vozinha baixa, mas ainda assim reconhecível.

- Ah! O urso de pelúcia fala! – assustou-se Sachiko.

- Não, quem falou foi quem está segurando o urso... O Canadá, da minha turma de inglês. – Virei-me para ele e sorri. – Esta é minha amiga da classe Ásia 1, Sachiko Kurogawa.

- Você está falando sozinha, Elisa-chan? Ou então, está falando com um urso de pelúcia? – Sachiko ia tentar tirar o urso do colo do Canadá e se sentar, mas encarei-a com o olhar mais feroz que consegui e ela sentou-se resignada na cadeira ao lado. – Tudo bem se você quiser ficar louca, mas não precisa me levar à loucura junto! Wakatta[2]?

Revirei os olhos para Sachiko, que começou a comer sem se preocupar com mais nada. O Canadá estava com uma expressão triste, mas conformada, no rosto. Percebi que ele não tinha uma bandeja.

- Você não vai comer, Canadá? – perguntei.

Os olhos dele se acenderam, e ele levantou o rosto para olhar diretamente para mim. Eu sorri mais uma vez, mas Sachiko continuava me encarando com aquele olhar de "você está louca de pedra".

- É que eu... Toda vez que tento entrar na fila quando o refeitório está cheio... Ninguém me percebe... Então eu espero todo mundo comer primeiro...

Pobre Canadá. Deve demorar muito tempo até que ele consiga alguma coisa... Quando perguntei, ele também me explicou que senta na frente do América porque o América é um dos poucos que (quase) sempre o enxerga, então, ele não corre o risco de "ser sentado".

Dividi meu sanduíche em dois e dei metade para ele.

- Toma, pode pegar. – Ele tentou recusar, mas eu insisti. – Eu não estou com tanta fome hoje. E, se eu quiser, eu posso entrar na fila e pegar outro, não é?

- O-obrigado, Thompson-san! – Canadá pegou sua metade do sanduíche. – Eu fico muito feliz com isso!

- Wah, realmente, é uma mão humana que está pegando esse sanduíche! – admitiu, assustada, Sachiko.

* * *

Quarta era o único dia em que após a homeroom class não haveria aula de matemática, então, estávamos todos esperando a chegada do professor de física.

- Não acredito que você é amiga de um fantasma, Elisa-chan! – exclamou Sachiko.

- Fantasma, aru? – perguntou China, com seu inseparável panda.

- Não, não. É só o Canadá – respondi.

- Quem? – disseram Japão e China, em coro.

Frustrada, enterrei a cabeça nos meus braços cruzados em cima da carteira. Nesse ritmo, acho que nem eu ia me lembrar de quem era o Canadá...

- É mesmo, aru! – começou China. – Hong Kong pediu para que eu o visitasse o mais rápido possível. Alguma coisa sobre meu pedido ter chegado semana passada e estar lotando o quarto dele, aru. Querem vir comigo hoje?

- Hoje? – levantei a cabeça. – Desculpe, China, mas hoje eu tenho aulas de piano...

- Fica para a próxima, China-san. Eu tenho reunião do Clube de Jornalismo. – Japão curvou-se, pedindo desculpas.

- E eu tenho aulas de inglês... Ah, isso me lembra de que eu não fiz as atividades, vou ter que aproveitar o horário antes da aula... – balbuciou Sachiko.

- Aiyaa! Eu não queria ir sozinho, aru... Mas amanhã eu tenho Clube na primeira aula... – China agarrou-se a seu panda.

- Eu tenho Clube na primeira aula também, mas estou livre a partir da segunda. O que você acha, China? Eu posso te acompanhar – eu disse.

- Eu não tenho nada amanhã! – sorriu Sachiko.

- Oh, eu também não – lembrou Japão. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do China.

- Aiyaa! Então, vamos todos juntos amanhã, aru!

O professor entrou na sala, e todos viramos para a frente.

* * *

Depois de física, história e geografia, chegou a hora do almoço. Como sempre, o Japão e o China debandaram para outras mesas, e Sachiko e eu fomos procurar uma para nós. Todas as mesas pareciam ocupadas.

- Ah, veja! – Sachiko apontou para uma garota sozinha em uma mesa, e me arrastou até ela. – Hana-chan!

Hana Murasame era uma garota altamente introvertida da classe de japonês de Sachiko e, se não me engano, do meu Clube de Leitura. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, e olhos castanhos claros. Ela usava o uniforme completo. Durante todo o tempo em que ficamos à mesa com ela, ou mesmo durante o clube ontem, Hana não disse uma só palavra. Sachiko me garantiu que, durante as aulas, ela só falava o estritamente necessário, isso quando era um professor que se dirigia a ela. Quando terminou sua refeição, Hana levantou-se e despediu-se sem uma palavra.

- Você tem certeza de que ela não é muda, Sachiko?

- Eu já ouvi a voz dela, Elisa-chan. Ela só não gosta de falar.

- Não gosta? Ela provavelmente odeia falar!

- Mas eu não odeio, então, permita-me sentar aqui e conversar com vocês.

Quem disse a última frase não foi Sachiko, mas um garoto que apareceu do nada e sentou-se à nossa mesa. Ele tinha olhos verdes e cabelos curtos e castanhos claros. Não usava o blazer, apenas o suéter bege.

- Meu nome é Jean Pierre Russell, mas podem me chamar apenas de Pierre. – Ele deu de ombros. – Aparentemente, Jean em inglês tem uma leitura afeminada demais para uma pessoa como eu[3]...

- Ah, um francês? – eu suspirei. – Acho que você não vai gostar de ficar por aqui, Pierre. Muito prazer, Elisa Thompson. Britânica.

- Sério? – O sorriso no rosto dele não era a reação que eu esperava. – Eu adoro a Inglaterra!

- Quê? – eu me recostei na cadeira. – Sei de alguém que teria um treco se te ouvisse dizendo isso, seu antipatriota.

- E você, quem é? – perguntou Pierre, se dirigindo a Sachiko, mas com os olhos muito mais abaixo do que o nível dos olhos dela.

- O nome dela é Sachiko Kurogawa. Japonesa. - Peguei os hashis[4] do meu bentou (influência da Sachiko) e levantei o queixo do abusado. – E os olhos dela estão aqui em cima.

- Elisa-chan, você está parecendo a minha mãe! – riu Sachiko.

* * *

[1] Mou (もう): literalmente, "mais", em japonês. Como expressão, equivale a "poxa" e similares.

[2] Wakatta (分かった): forma passada do verbo entender, em japonês. Equivale à expressão "entendido".

[3] Em francês, Jean lê-se como em português. Em inglês, a leitura é como "jeans", sem o _s_.

[4] Hashi (箸): às vezes chamados de ohashi (お箸), são os palitinhos usados para comer comida japonesa.


	9. Nos eixos

Capítulo 9 – Nos eixos – Japão

Ao chegar ao refeitório, despedi-me de Thompson-san, de Kurogawa-san e do China-san, dirigindo-me até a costumeira Mesa do Eixo. Quem a nomeou – e, inclusive, escreveu o nome à caneta embaixo dela – foi, obviamente, o Itália-kun. Entretanto, como várias vezes o Itália-kun não lembra em qual mesa escreveu, e não consegue achá-la mesmo que procure muito, nós nem sempre sentamos na "nossa" mesa.

- Oi, Japão! – acenou Itália-kun para mim, indicando a mesa da vez.

Cumprimentei tanto o Itália-kun quanto o Alemanha-san, que já estava sentado na mesa. Alemanha-san usava o uniforme completo como sempre, mas hoje o Itália-kun não usava o blazer, apenas o suéter marrom. Nós três começamos a comer em silêncio, até que, como de costume, ele fosse quebrado pelo Itália-kun.

- Nee, nee, Japão, sabia? Agora o Eixo tem quatro membros! – disse alegremente Itália-kun.

- Itália! – repreendeu Alemanha-san. – Quantas vezes vou ter que explicar, ela não é uma nação! Nós ainda somos três!

- De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntei.

- Da namorada do Alemanha! – Itália-kun continuou falando alegremente, e Alemanha-san ficou vermelho.

- Itália! Pela milésima vez, ela não é minha namorada! – Alemanha-san levantou-se de supetão, prestes a avançar sobre o pescoço do Itália-kun.

- Acalmem-se os dois, por favor! – eu pedi. – Alemanha-san, por favor, poderia me explicar melhor sobre o que o Itália-kun está falando? Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Claro – ele disse, sentando-se. – Você se lembra da Anette Schmidt, da Europa 3? – Vendo que eu ponderava, ele continuou. – A garota alemã que se dirige a mim como um soldado se dirige a um general toda vez que me vê. – Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. – Ontem, no Clube de Artes Marciais, ela pediu para treinar com a gente... Enfim, conte com ela no treino desse sábado.

Seguiu-se um silêncio entre o Alemanha-san e eu, enquanto o Itália-kun tagarelava sobre a relação que aparentemente só ele via entre o Alemanha-san e a Schmidt-san.

- Cale a boca de uma vez, Itália! – berrou Alemanha-san.

- É bom saber que nosso número de amigos irá aumentar. – Juntei as mãos como em uma prece. – Gochisousama deshita[1]. Agora, com licença, vou voltar para minha sala.

- Ah. Até, Japão.

- Ciao[2], Japão!

* * *

Nosso quarto período seria química, então fui em direção ao laboratório. Cada mesa do laboratório comporta até quatro pessoas, mas, como não queria impor minha presença sobre nenhum dos outros grupos já em formação, escolhi uma mesa vazia. Pouco tempo depois, China-san sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Posso sentar com vocês?

À minha frente estava parado um garoto que provavelmente deveria ter a minha altura. Ele tinha olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos. O cabelo dele era liso, mas tinha certo volume. O garoto usava o uniforme completo da Gakuen, com todos os botões fechados e a gravata bem alinhada. Ele ajeitou os óculos retangulares, como se nervoso pela nossa falta de resposta.

- Ah, claro, por favor, sente-se! – eu me apressei em dizer.

- Qual é o seu nome, aru?

- Me chamo John Thomas, muito prazer.

- O prazer é nosso – eu disse. – Eu sou-

- Japão e China, eu sei – ele ajeitou os óculos de novo. – Eu tenho memória boa, sabe.

- Japão, China e Panda, aru – China-san colocou o Panda-san em seu colo. – Não se esqueça do Panda-chan, aru!

- Mas, China-san, eu achei que você andasse com um panda diferente a cada dia...

- Eh?! Onde você arranja tantos pandas, China-kun?

A voz vinha da Kurogawa-san. Ela e Thompson-san haviam chegado à sala de aula. Enquanto China-san explicava que ele trocava os pandas diariamente na China Town[3] mais próxima, e que isso não era motivo para desconsiderar os pandas, eu percebi que não haveria lugar para as duas sentarem-se conosco.

- Mil desculpas, China-san, Thomas-san. Eu vou procurar outra mesa, assim, Kurogawa-san, Thompson-san, sentem-se por favor.

- Nem pensar, Japão-kun! – disse Kurogawa-san. – Não é justo, você chegou aqui primeiro! Elisa-chan, sente-se aí, eu vou procurar outra mesa.

Thompson-san estendeu o braço esquerdo na frente de Kurogawa-san, impedindo-a de andar.

- Não, Sachiko. Você gosta do Japão, não é? – Senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas quando Thompson-san disse isso. – É sua nação, afinal de contas. Fique com eles, eu me viro.

Thompson-san sorriu e foi para outra mesa, antes que Kurogawa-san pudesse reclamar.

- Mou, Elisa-chan! Fazendo essas coisas desnecessárias! – Kurogawa-san virou-se para o Thomas-san. – Thomas-kun, não é? Thomas do quê?

- Não é "Thomas do quê". É John Thomas – disse o próprio.

- Ah, é Thomas John-kun!

- Não, estou dizendo que Thomas é meu sobrenome[4] – Thomas-san disse, ajeitando os óculos.

- De onde você vem, Thomas-kun? – perguntou China-san.

- Hartford, Connecticut. Quero dizer, Estados Unidos da América.

- Eu vim do Japão! – Kurogawa-san ergueu o braço direito e disse alegremente, lembrando o Itália-kun.

- Isso eu já sabia – disse Thomas-san, ajeitando os óculos mais uma vez.

- Hidoi, John-kun! – Kurogawa-san cruzou os braços. – Da próxima vez, eu vou deixar você adivinhar o que eu estou pensando, viu?

* * *

A próxima aula era de Educação Física. Todos nós nos dirigimos à quadra ao ar livre, pois sempre há um revezamento de aulas na quadra e no ginásio. A não ser, é claro, quando ambos os professores decidem fazer uma aula conjunta. Os alunos foram botar seus uniformes de educação física, incluindo a mim, claro.

O uniforme masculino era composto por uma camiseta branca de mangas curtas, com gola azul e duas listras vermelhas que iam da gola até a ponta da manga. A calça, no estilo moletom, era completamente azul, com exceção de uma listra branca de cada lado, indo do cós até os pés. Usávamos tênis azuis, com a ponta de borracha branca. O uniforme feminino era igual, apenas trocando o azul por vermelho. Ah, não que eu fique encarado o uniforme das meninas, é que... Sinto muito.

* * *

[1] Gochisousama deshita (御馳走様でした): significa algo próximo a "foi um grande banquete". É uma expressão japonesa dita ao final das refeições, como um agradecimento ao cozinheiro pela comida que foi, bem, comida.

[2] Ciao: em italiano, ciao pode tanto significar olá como adeus. É daí que vem nosso "tchau".

[3] China Town: "Cidade Chinesa", em inglês. Como diz o nome, é uma cidade que lembra a China, construída em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

[4] A ordem dos nomes apresentadas aqui é a ocidental, ou seja, nome-sobrenome. Entretanto, a personagem Sachiko troca a ordem dos nomes para a oriental, sobrenome-nome, confundido tanto a personagem John quanto a própria autora, que não sabe mais se foi um erro de troca de ordem do John ou de confusão de ordem da Sachiko. Enfim.


	10. A aula de piano

Capítulo 10 – A aula de piano – Elisa Thompson

Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo assim que terminei de vestir meu uniforme. Afinal, não ia ser uma ideia muito boa correr com o cabelo solto... Sachiko e eu saímos do vestiário e começamos a andar na direção da quadra (ou, ao menos, seguimos o fluxo para onde nós achávamos que ela estava).

- Desculpe ter te deixado sozinha na aula de química, Elisa-chan...

- Ei, Sachiko, não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu não estava realmente sozinha! Sessenta alunos dividido em mesas de quatro, não tem como alguém ficar sozinho.

- Mas você estava rodeada de pessoas desconhecidas, foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Ela suspirou. – Não precisava ter feito isso só pra eu sentar com o Japão-kun.

- Se você continuar se desculpando... – Puxei uma das chuquinhas de Sachiko. – Eu vou te torturar até você parar!

- Oh, não, por favor, tudo menos o meu cabelo!

Nós duas rimos até chegar à quadra.

* * *

Depois da interminável aula de educação física, tivemos uma mais interminável ainda de filosofia, e então Sachiko e eu teríamos um período livre antes de nossas aulas extras. Como Sachiko tinha esquecido completamente dos deveres, fomos para a biblioteca.

- Nee, Elisa-chan... – me chamou Sachiko. – Como se escreve "cor" em inglês mesmo? Eu até sei a pronúncia, mas a escrita[1]...

- "Colour". – Eu soletrei a palavra para ela.

- No[2], no, Elisa! "Color" não tem _u_! – disse o América, aparecendo-se sabe lá Deus de onde. Fato: esses países sempre estão onde você menos espera.

- É claro que tem! – Então, eu percebi que talvez estivéssemos os dois certos. – Ah, desculpe, Sachiko. Sabe, Queen's English[3] e tudo mais...

Sachiko balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não, ela não sabia sobre o Queen's English e todo o mais...

- Eh, você também, Elisa? – América parecia meio depressivo. – Não bastava o Inglaterra, agora tem você para me corrigir também?

A menção ao nome "Inglaterra" me fez instintivamente cobrir meu rosto com o caderno da Sachiko e olhar para todos os lados à procura dele. Não o achando, e vendo o papel de idiota que eu estava fazendo, devolvi o caderno e sorri amarelo.

- Ah, bem, tenho certeza de que tem alguns outros americanos por aí para te apoiar, América!

- Sim, sim! O John-kun, da nossa sala, é americano também! – disse alegremente Sachiko. – Talvez você devesse ir falar com ele!

- Você tem razão! – América parecia animado novamente. – Preciso reunir minha nação perdida e mostrar-lhes que seu herói está aqui para defendê-los!

América saiu da biblioteca imitando o super-homem voando e levando várias broncas da bibliotecária, enquanto Sachiko e eu ríamos.

- E agora, Elisa-chan, que inglês eu uso? – Ela suspirou pela milésima vez. – Sabia que inglês era difícil demais pra mim...

* * *

Sachiko podia ter notas esplêndidas em todas as matérias, mas acompanhar seus esforços na biblioteca me fez pensar em como ela conseguiu fazer parte da classe dos gênios com tamanha dificuldade em inglês. Eu espero que ela esteja conseguindo acompanhar as aulas...

Nós duas nos despedimos quando faltavam mais ou menos dez minutos para o começo do segundo período extra, afinal, eu ainda não fazia ideia de onde ficava minha sala. Eu estava procurando-a tranquilamente, quando notei um garoto loiro vindo na minha direção. Eu não tinha tempo para ficar e averiguar o tamanho das sobrancelhas, então simplesmente entrei na primeira porta que vi e bati a porta com força.

- Ei! Isso é jeito de entrar em uma sala, brutamontes?

Olhando para mim com uma cara repreensiva estava um garoto de cabelos castanhos, olhos violetas, óculos e uma pinta a sudeste da boca. Não que estivesse encarando a boca dele, é que não dava pra suportar o olhar mortífero que ele estava me mandando. Usava o uniforme completo, com colete azul.

- Desculpe, é que eu estava... Bem, fugindo – eu disse, coçando a cabeça.

- Se quiser fugir, fuja para outro lugar. Uma aula vai começar aqui daqui a pouco.

- Falando em aula... Sabe onde eu encontro a sala para a aula de piano?

- Quer encontrar outra? – ele apontou para um piano atrás dele, e eu fiquei vermelha. – Oh, perdoe minha falta de educação. – Ele fez uma breve reverência. – Sou Áustria, seu futuro colega de piano.

- Elisa Thompson, muito prazer – eu disse, devolvendo a reverência. – Ah, Áustria é a terra de ótimos pianistas, não é? Beethoven, Mozart... Ah, espera, acho que esses são alemães...

- São austríacos![4] – exclamou Áustria. Ele então pigarreou e retomou sua postura calma. – Há quanto tempo você toca, Thompson-san?

- Eu nunca toquei, na verdade. Só achei que seria legal tentar algo novo.

- Nesse caso, ficaria contente em ajudá-la com o que precisar.

- Sério? – eu abri um enorme sorriso. – Nossa, obrigada! Isso sim é um cavalheiro!

- Pela forma que fala, creio que já se encontrou com o Inglaterra-san?

- Infelizmente já... Era dele que eu fugia, para ser sincera. – Dei de ombros. – Uma longa história que acaba com a minha promessa de nunca mais aparecer na frente dele.

- Oh! Sabia que seu nome não me era desconhecido! – Fiz uma cara de ponto de interrogação, então ele explicou. – Você é a inglesa que foi amaldiçoada pelo Inglaterra-san, não é? A Hungria me contou hoje mais cedo.

- Sim, eu sou... – Uma luz se acendeu na minha mente. – Ah, você era o companheiro misterioso da Hungria pro café da manhã?

- Misterioso? Não sei o que a Hungria contou para você, mas sim, nós tomamos café da manhã juntos hoje.

- Uau! A Hungria tem muita sorte em poder tomar café da manhã a sós com alguém como você!

Nós dois ficamos vermelhos com a besteira que eu disse, e graças a Deus a professora entrou na sala com mais três alunos.

* * *

[1] Em japonês, cor pode ser dito como "iro" (色) ou "karaa" (カラー), que é uma das diversas palavras inglesas que foram abarcadas pelo japonês (color/colour).

[2] No: "não", em inglês.

[3] Queen's English: "Inglês da Rainha", em inglês. Usado para se referenciar ao inglês britânico, que possui algumas diferenças em relação ao inglês americano. Os britânicos consideram o seu inglês o certo porque foi lá que surgiu o inglês.

[4] Beethoven e Mozart são pianistas alemães que moraram na Áustria. Isso não impede as personagens Alemanha e Áustria de brigarem por eles todas as vezes que eles têm a chance.


End file.
